


If I Was Your Vampire

by mishati, winchestersoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, High School, M/M, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Może i jest to kolejna opowieść z nieziemsko przystojnym wampirem w roli głównej, ale tym razem jest to Dean Winchester, a jego owieczką - Castiel.Nie pożałujesz.Autorzy: mishati (krushnicbae) & hanchesteria





	1. Ucieczka z piekła

Kolejny łyk alkoholu sprawił, że trochę, ale  _tylko_ trochę się zachwiał. Stał tuż przy kanapie w głównym salonie. Chciał odłożyć szklankę po whisky na stolik, który znajdował się blisko kanapy. Jednakże nie panował w tej chwili nad swoimi zdolnościami, tłukąc ją sobie w ręku. Skrzywił się od razu i zaczął wyciągać odłamki szkła, zrzucając je na prawdopodobnie perski dywan. Drobne rany zdążyły się już zagoić.

Tego wieczoru wlał w siebie tak ogromną ilość alkoholu, że spokojnie wystarczyłoby dla całej drużyny hokejowej. Często pił, to prawda, jednakże zazwyczaj potrafił nad sobą bardziej panować. 

Impreza u Aristowów zazwyczaj kończyła się interwencją policji, to był praktycznie nieodłączny proces tego wydarzenia. Rodzice jednak tych bliźniaków posiadali takie złoża pieniędzy w rodzinnym skarbcu, iż mieli w mniemaniu, że im wolno po prostu więcej. Cóż, niestety mieli rację. 

Przybyli tu setki lat temu wraz z rodziną Zacharenko, również pochodzenia rosyjskiego. Ci drudzy pochodzili z rodu książęcego Ruryka, natomiast z tak zacnych ludzi pozostała tylko jedna, samotna starsza pani, zamieszkująca już zaniedbaną posiadłość u podnóża jedynego szczytu w miasteczku Shepherd's Peak. Dwie rodziny od początku zajmowały się wypasaniem owiec wraz z ich goleniem, robieniem materiałów, wliczając również wytwarzanie owczego sera, bardzo popularnego w tym rejonie. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu Gregorij Aristow odkupił udziały Zacharenków w firmie mleczarsko-hodowlanej i od tamtego czasu stali się najbogatszą rodziną w okolicy. Syn Gregorija - Anthony przejął oczywiście interes. Ożenił się z panią kardiolog, najlepszą w całym miasteczku. Mieli dwójkę dzieci - Yuri i Blanca, bliźnięta dwujajowe, które poza imprezami właściwie nie robiły nic dla dobra społeczeństwa, korzystali tylko z bogactwa ojca.

Często to kojarzył ze swoim młodszym bratem. Choć może nie powinien. Wybił z głowy jakieś rozmyślania na temat swojej przeszłości. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zaczął wdrapywać się po pergoli, na której rosły krzewy róż, by dostać się na dach okalający część tarasu. Oczywiście nie umknęło to nikomu z imprezowiczów, ale on _kochał_ być w centrum uwagi.

-Ej, patrzcie co Winchester odwala! - ktoś zawołał. Jednocześnie ucichła muzyka, a wszystkie oczy z ogródka spojrzały na jego nieskromną osobę.

Wyszczerzył się jak koń i położył swoje dłonie na biodrach jakby chciał się dumnie zaprezentować na turnieju rycerskim, a tłum oszalał - tak właśnie siebie widział, jako gościa, za którym każdy szalał.

\- Słuchajcie, wskoczę do basenu z tego o miejsca - oświadczył, gdy trochę zamilkli. Niesamowicie się podekscytował, choć robił takie rzeczy setki, a może i tysiące razy. Wszyscy mu zaklaskali i zaczęli wołać głośno jego imię.

\- Dean! Dean! Dean!

Cofnął się nieco i już wkrótce podbiegł do krawędzi, wyskakując przed siebie. Zrobił salto w przód w powietrzu, a woda ochlapała ludzi, którzy otaczali basen. Wypłynął na powierzchnie dumny z siebie.

\- Tak jest! - zawołał i wyszczerzył się, przecierając twarz.

Praktycznie każdy weekend z życia Deana Winchestera wyglądał tak samo. Często jeszcze pojawiały się dziewczyny na jedną, bądź kilka nocy. Lubił seks. Bardzo. To był jeden z plusów bycia wampirem. Odczuwał to całym sobą, każdą martwą komórką ciała choćby najmniejszy dotyk rozgrzanej osoby, którą dopiero co podgryzł i nieco spił. Czuł dokładnie zapach osoby, jej ciepło, wiedział gdzie dotknąć, doskonale wiedział co sprawia największą przyjemność.

Więc właściwie dwie rzeczy sprawiały mu największą przyjemność. Seks i krew.

I whisky.

* * *

 

Kolejny cios w twarz bolał dużo bardziej od poprzedniego. Złapał się za policzek i zacisnął powieki. Skóra piekła żywym ogniem, miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś mu ją oderwał. Skulił się przed przed kolejnym ciosem i drżał. Czym zasłużył sobie na to wszystko, czy Bóg, jeśli tam istniał, uwziął się na niego i postanowił skatować go na śmierć? Bał się, był przerażony tym, co teraz się działo. Po raz trzeci dostał w twarz i poczuł, jak traci grunt pod nogami. Upadł na posadzkę i skulił się obejmując własne kolana, przyciągając nogi do brzucha. Drżał ze strachu i bólu czekając na kolejny cios który nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewał. Cierpienie byłoby minimalnie mniejsze gdyby jego katem był ktoś, kogo nie znał, jednak stał nad nim jego własny ojciec, teraz z całej siły uderzając go twardym czubem buta w kręgosłup, aż jęknął. Chciał umrzeć, chciał, żeby ojciec zakatował go na śmierć, by to wszystko się już skończyło. Niestety czuł to dalej, a gdy usłyszał dźwięk łamiącej się kości stracił przytomność.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu po zajściu się przebudził, ale leżał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, czyli na środku kuchni. Chciał się ruszyć, ale poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej i prawie krzyknął. Miał złamane jedno żebro, przez które ledwo mógł się podnieść. Za oknem było ciemno, a na zegarze wybiła godzina pierwsza w nocy. Gdy udało mu się wstać, oparł się o ścianę i ruszył w stronę schodów. Zanim wszedł na górę zatrzymał się przy drzwiach ojca wytężając słuch. Chciał sprawdzić, czy śpi. Nie usłyszał żadnego podejrzanego dźwięku, więc zaczął się wspinać na górę. To było naprawdę ciężkie, ledwo oddychał przez żebra i poobijane ciało, a co dopiero wchodził po schodach. Starał się iść jak najciszej. Gdy w końcu dotarł do swojego pokoju, zamknął się i otworzył szafę. To był właśnie ten moment, w którym postanowił uciec.

Uciec jak najdalej od tego piekła.

Wyjął torbę podróżną i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Starał się nie narobić hałasu, dlatego nie poszedł do łazienki, jedynie spakował to co znajdowało się w pokoju. Ubrania, płyty z muzyką, laptop i wszystkie ładowarki. W pewnym momencie w jego dłoni znalazła się fotografia, na której zawiesił na dłuższy czas wzrok. Czwórka szczęśliwych osób, dorosła para i dwóch małych chłopców, jeden o blond włosach, a drugi z kruczoczarną czuprynką.

Szczęśliwa rodzina, której nic nie brakowało.

Spakował zdjęcie do torby i rozejrzał się po pokoju. To było wszystko. Czekało go teraz najtrudniejsze, czyli wydostanie się z mieszkania. Mieszkał z ojcem na piętrze w kamienicy, sam od trzech lat. Wyszedł z pokoju i powoli ruszył na dół. Tam wziął kurtkę i założył buty. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec jest na tyle spity, że nie usłyszy, jak wychodzi z domu. Gdy nacisnął klamkę, wyśliznął się na zewnątrz i zamknął za sobą oparł się o drzwi oddychając ciężko. Odczekał chwilę wciąż przysłuchując się niemalże głuchej ciszy. 

Po odliczeniu sobie pod nosem do dwudziestu odetchnął i ruszył po schodach do wyjścia z kamienicy. Był wolny. Szedł powoli, wszystko go bolało, a na twarzy miał siniaka. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył siebie w odbiciu w drzwiach od kamienicy. Były lśniące, przez co spokojnie można było się przejrzeć. Wyglądał paskudnie z włosami potarganymi i posklejanymi, z trochę podartą kurtką, bo dwa dni wcześniej ojciec szarpnął nim tak, że zrobiła się dziura i z przekrwionymi oczami. Czuł się podle i marzył tylko o tym by dojechać do brata.

Znalazł odpowiedni autobus i wyjął pieniądze z portfela. Miał jechać na Alaskę, dokładnie do Shepherd's Peak, gdzie jego starszy brat, Gabriel, pracował jako cukiernik. Był od niego starszy o pięć lat, ale świetnie się dogadywali. Niestety starszy musiał wyjechać kilka lat wcześniej na studia, przez co Castiel, tak miał na imię, musiał zostać sam z ojcem tyranem. 

Nie mieli łatwego życia, przez co Cas, jako ten młodszy, obrywał przez całe życie najwięcej. Nie umiał zliczyć ile razy był bliski odebrania sobie życia, nie rozumiał czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale coś kazało mu jednak pozostać na tym świecie. 

Wsiadł do autobusu i zajął miejsce na samym tyle. Oparł się o szybę i zamknął oczy. Mało ludzi o tej porze wybierało się w czterogodzinną podróż, więc gdy ruszyli, autobus był pusty, a Cas ledwo oddychając, krzywiąc się przy każdym ruchu, zasnął.

* * *

 

Zaczynał się maj, na Alasce dni znacznie się ocieplały. Nie było gorąco,  ale na tyle ciepło, by można ubrać koszulkę na krótki rękaw i nie martwić się grypą.

Po mocno zakrapianym weekendzie, poniedziałkowy poranek przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Dean jednak czuł się zrelaksowany, prawie jak młody bóg. Schodami, wykonanymi z drewna orzechowego zszedł na parter, słysząc swojego nieszczęsnego młodszego brata. To znaczy tylko teoretycznie młodszego. Tak było według dat ich narodzin, natomiast Samuel został zmieniony w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Ktoś nieźle zrobił Deanowi na złość, przemieniając brata w istotę wieczną. 

Nienawidzili się.

Przemknął po prostu do wyjścia, szedł do szkoły. Wrócił do Shepherd's Peak po dziewięćdziesięciu latach nieobecności. To było jedyne miejsce na świecie, które wiązał ze swoim sercem, nie domem. Jego rodzinny dom kojarzył się jedynie z cierpieniem.

Wyrzucił z głowy te wspomnienia.  

Chodził do szkoły, dlatego, że wyglądał i miał dziewiętnaście lat... Od jakichś dwustu czternastu. Jedyne co się w nim zmieniało to styl, ubiór, fryzura. Ostatnio zapuścił nieco włosy, tak, że mógł odgarniać je sobie do tyłu, czasem opadały mu na czoło. Uważał, że dzięki temu wygląda na nieco starszego. 

Jeździł do szkoły starą Impalą z rocznika sześćdziesiątego siódmego, by jeszcze bardziej przykuwać wzrok. Zajechał na prawie pełny już parking, słuchając głośno muzyki. Zgasił silnik, zamknął samochód i zarzucając torbę na ramię skierował się do szkoły. Słyszał z daleka jakieś zamieszanie, zatem od razu ruszył w tamtą stronę. Poczuł również bardzo nieprzyjemny zapach. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi do szkoły znajdował się tłum. Przepchał się z lekkim trudem przez uczniów jak i nauczycieli pod same drzwi. To co ujrzał zaskoczyło go. 

Woźny Gary Foreman powiesił się na lampie, która znajdowała się nad drzwiami. Wszyscy szeptali, mamrotali, niektórzy robili zdjęcia. Sytuacja była o tyle dziwna, że mężczyzna został tak poturbowany, iż Dean od razu wykluczył samobójstwo. Pozdzierany uniform, gdzieniegdzie plamy od trawy i ziemi, na dłoniach miał liczne rany. Nie miał butów.

"No, to czeka mnie niezła zabawa", pomyślał. W Shepherd's Peak rzadko kiedy takie sytuacje miały miejsce, a on od razu postawił sobie za zadanie, żeby zbadać, co się wydarzyło. Zawsze chciał zabawić się w prowadzenie śledztwa. Na miejsce przybyła karetka, która zaraz zabrała martwe ciało woźnego. Dyrektor szkoły był niesamowicie wściekły, że jego pracownik zrobił coś takiego, narażając młodych ludzi na traumę. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że ten człowiek mógłby się zabić. Dean pamiętał jego rodziców, gdy byli bardzo młodzi. Dziwnie patrzeć, że teraz ich syn... Nie żyje tak jak oni.

Tym sposobem Dean zrezygnował z dzisiejszych zajęć i postanowił pojechać do kostnicy, by zweryfikować zwłoki. Po drodze przyglądał się przechodniom. Te same twarze. Wszędzie.

Zaparkował kilka metrów przed kostnicą, wybudowaną na tylnej części szpitala. Przemknął niemal niezauważony, biegnąc w odpowiednie miejsce. Nie lubił szpitali. Śmierdział śmiercią i krwią. Natknął się na koronera.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz chłopcze? - zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna nad ciałem woźnego. Szybko go tu przywieźli, ale cóż się dziwić? Takie wydarzenia nie powinny mieć miejsca w takiej placówce jak szkoła. 

\- Eh, nic doktorze - złapał go za ramię i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy - Oddasz mi teraz fartuszek i pójdziesz sobie wypić kawę. Oczywiście mnie nie widziałeś. Nastolatkowie nie chodzą po kostnicach - powiedział, używając perswazji, to była chyba najlepsza zdolność jaką miał. Najlepiej wykształcona.

\- Tak. Nastolatkowie nie chodzą po kostnicach... - powtórzył, zdejmując fartuch. Oddał go Deanowi do rąk i tępo wpatrując się w przestrzeń opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Chłopak zaraz przystąpił do pracy. Zaczął od nowa oglądać dokładnie ciało Foremana. Pod paznokciami miał ziemię zmieszaną z czyimś naskórkiem, wydawało się, że ktoś go napadał. Nie miał żadnych szczególnych śladów na klatce piersiowej, ale jego żebra zostały zmiażdżone. Wtedy ujrzał ugryzienie na ramieniu i jedno nieco wyżej, na szyi.

Wampir. 

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby to zrobił. Samuel tym bardziej, on stosował u siebie jakąś  restrykcyjną dietę. Z tego co wiedział nie było w okolicy żadnych innych przedstawicieli jego gatunku.

\- Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego, Dean - usłyszał chichot za sobą. Od razu się odwrócił - Ale zrobiłam pokaz, co?

Zobaczył niską, rudą kobietkę przed sobą, uśmiechającą się tak szeroko, że aż bolało. Uśmiechnął się i rzucił się na nią z uściskiem.

\- Charlie! - zawołał radośnie, tuląc mocno ją do siebie. 

To chyba był najlepszy dzień jego życia.

* * *

 

Światło słoneczne poranka oślepiło Castiela, gdy kierowca przebudził go. Dojechał do Shepherd's Peak, uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy stanął na chodniku trzymając w ręku swoją torbę. To nie był sen, naprawdę uciekł od ojca zostawiając za sobą te całe bagno zwane jego życiem. Teraz musiał znaleźć dojazd do domu Gabriela. Znał jego adres, ale nie miał ani pieniędzy, ani orientacji gdzie w tym momencie się znajdował, a jego telefon był rozładowany. Skrzywił się i rozejrzał po okolicy. Zaczął iść w wybranym przez siebie kierunku, kulejąc i trzymając się za bok i zerkał na nazwy ulic. Może będzie mieć szczęście i akurat natrafi na dom brata? 

Szedł tak dobre dwadzieścia minut, gdy nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy jego imię. Odwrócił się i ujrzał niskiego mężczyznę o blond włosach i z fartuchem na sobie. Nawet nie zauważył, że minął cukiernię, w której, jak się okazało, pracował starszy brat.

\- Gabe? - ruszył w jego stronę i objął go krzywiąc się.

\- Cassie, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał spoglądając na niego. Odpowiedź nasunęła mu się sama. - Boże, co on ci zrobił? Uciekłeś?

Cas pokiwał słabo głową i odsunął.

\- Musiałem, to było za wiele. Złamał mi żebro i pobił do nieprzytomności.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Chodź do środka, na górze jest mieszkanie szefowej, pozwoli ci się ogarnąć, a potem pojedziemy do lekarza - powiedział i obaj weszli do cukierni. Cas wiedział, że teraz jest w domu.


	2. Demony przeszłości

Castiel nigdy nie płakał, jednak tego dnia, gdy w końcu trafił do Gabriela, nie umiał się powstrzymać. Czy brat pytał? Nie, ale brunet po prostu był szczęśliwy, że w końcu jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tak jak starszy powiedział, Cas mógł się wymyć na górze w łazience jego szefowej i doprowadzić do stanu używalności. Rozczesał jakoś włosy, które teraz sterczały mu we wszystkie strony wcześniej posklejane zaschniętą krwią i kurzem. Domył się cały, był brudny od tego, co zeszłego dnia przeszedł.

Czysty i nawet schludnie ubrany zszedł na dół do pracy Gabriela, który wyszczerzył się na jego widok. Posadził go przy jednym ze stoliczków, na wygodnej kanapie i przyniósł kilka smakołyków. Gorącą czekoladę, pączki i słodkie bułeczki. Brunet nie umiał się nie skusić. Zaczął jeść, na co jego brat tylko patrzył.

\- Ja je piekłem - oznajmił wypychając dumnie pierś. Uważał siebie za jednego z najlepszych cukierników w okolicy, może nawet dalej.

\- Nie gadaj - Cas otworzył szeroko oczy i uśmiechnął się w końcu. - Wow, są przepyszne - przyznał i znów wziął gryza pączka nadziewanego toffi.

Blondyn nie mógł się napatrzeć, jego brat z taką przyjemnością pochłaniał jego wyroby, że aż zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Żałował go bardzo, żałował, że nie zabrał go ze sobą, ale wtedy było to niemożliwe, był za młody. Czemu nie ściągnął go tu ze dwa lata temu? Może teraz nie miałby połamanego żebra, tylu siniaków na ciele i ran w psychice. Spieprzył, ale mógł to jeszcze naprawić.

\- Nie zapytasz o nic? - zagadnął nagle Cas, gdy skończył jeść najlepsze bułeczki z miodem jakie jadł w życiu.

Gabe westchnął i trochę się speszył, posmutniał.

\- A o co mam pytać, skoro znam sytuację? - odparł uciekając wzrokiem.

Brunet parsknął i przetarł usta chusteczką.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o niczym, Gabe. Wyjechałeś pięć lat temu, przez ten czas ojciec niemal trzymał mnie w budzie na łańcuchu - parsknął, na co blondyn się skrzywił. Wiedział, że dosłownie ich tata nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić, jednak czuł, że Cas tak to odbierał. - Nie mam jednego zęba, piątki na górze, wybił mi dwa lata temu. Myślisz, że miałem co jeść? Chcesz mnie zobaczyć? Wiem, że przesyłałeś mi jedzenie, założyłeś konto w banku, byś mógł to robić poza świadomością ojca i... Bardzo ci za to dziękuję - uniósł dłoń, kiedy Gabe chciał się wtrącić. - Nie, wysłuchaj mnie do końca - odchrząknął. - Myślisz, że ojciec się nie połapał, że skądś mam pieniądze? Kazał mi codziennie mu dawać kasę na alkohol, bo inaczej... - w tym momencie nie mógł dalej mówić. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w ustach i spuścił głowę.

Blondyn nie mógł znieść tego widoku.

\- Wybacz mi, Cas, że mnie nie było... - zaczął, jednak nie dane mu było mówić dalej.

\- Nie dziwię się, że uciekłeś. Gdybym ja mógł, też bym to zrobił, właśnie to zrobiłem. Uciekłem, Gabe, bo dwa tygodnie temu skończyłem pieprzone osiemnaście lat i w końcu nie muszę mieć go nad sobą, w końcu jestem wolny.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się słabo i pokiwał głową. Pamiętał, jak sam to przechodził kilka lat temu. Ojciec po śmierci matki stał się tyranem, gdzie zanim ona zginęła podczas wypadku samochodowego był w porządku, ba, był wspaniałym ojcem, a oni tworzyli szczęśliwą rodzinę. Tuż po tym, jak pochowali ją, zaczął pić i robić się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Zaczynał krzyczeć na nich za nic, aż pewnego dnia uniósł dłoń na Castiela, gdy Gabriel był na zajęciach gastronomicznych. Tamtego dnia brunet pierwszy raz doznał przemocy domowej, gdy grubym  wojskowym pasem dostał kilka razy po plecach tylko za to, że nie było mleka w lodówce. 

Gabriel źle wspominał dom.

On sam kilka razy musiał opuszczać dni w szkole tylko dlatego, że jego twarz była posiniaczona, a nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zadawał pytania. 

\- No właśnie, teraz jesteś tutaj i koniec myślenia o tym draniu... - znów nie mógł dokończyć.

\- Myślisz, że mnie nie znajdzie? - zapytał nagle Castiel czując, jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. - Boje się, że mógłby... On wie, gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Nie, Cassie, nie wie. Nie znajdzie cie - położył dłoń na przedramieniu brata. - Skończ panikować i proszę napij się tego cudownego kakao. Jest genialne, z odrobiną syropu karmelowego, niebo w gębie - wyszczerzył się.

Castiel zaśmiał sie, na co Gabriel odetchnął.

\- Nieźle obrosłeś tu w piórka - zauważył młodszy brat i sięgnął po kubek pełen pysznego, brązowego napoju. Upił trochę i mruknął. - Mmm, pycha, tego mi było trzeba.

\- To najlepsze kakao w okolicy, zbieram na nim majątek. Może i cukiernia nie jest moja, ale szefowa na dużo mi pozwala i większość kasy idzie na mnie - chwalił się. - W przyszłości, gdy w końcu więcej zarobię, otworzę najlepszą cukiernie i wtedy będę sławny.

* * *

 

Bradbury. Charlie Bradbury. Małe, rude, wredne.

Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił, nie potrafił tego opisać. Pierwszy raz spotkali się w 1941 roku na Pearl Harbor, gdzie Charlie była sanitariuszka, ukrywającą doskonale swoją homoseksualność. Ależ było Deanowi wstyd na wspomnienie próby jej poderwania. Nie dała się, ale zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Dean Winchester nie robił na niej wrażenia. Słuchali dużo muzyki, uczyła go jak opatrywać rany.

Zmienił ją po ataku japońskich lotniskowców. Próbowała jeszcze ratować kilku żołnierzy, nie zbaczając na swoje bezpieczeństwo.

Umierała w jego ramionach. Znalazła się zbyt blisko zrzuconej bomby, siła odrzutu była tak potężna, że odbiła się mocno od muru. Żebra poprzebijały płuca. Dotarł do niej tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Błagała go, by znalazł jej matkę i powiedział, że wybacza jej fakt, iż jej nie akceptowała całe życie, jej wyborów, ambicji. Jedyne co usłyszała, to "sama jej to powiesz". Wtedy zauważyła jak przegryza sobie nadgarstek i przykłada go do jej sinych ust. Kazał się jej napić, a ona nie rozumiała, choć wykonała jego prośbę. Zabrał dłoń, gdy trochę upiła.

\- Do zobaczenia - wyszeptał i zamknął oczy, gdy skręcał jej kark. Czuł jak łzy spływają po jego policzkach. Charlie nie wiedziała. Nie miała pojęcia jakim potworem był on, a co dopiero, że ona również się nim stanie. Jednakże nie chciał jej stracić, stała się zbyt ważna, pomimo jego zasady, iż nie będzie do siebie nikogo dopuszczał. Stało się.

Zabrał ją z dala od Pearl Harbor, na drugą część wyspy, gdzie w tych czasach znajduje się pewien leśny rezerwat. Znalazł tam jaskinie, gdzie ułożył ciało rudej kobiety. Sam natomiast czekał przez dobrą dobę, nim miała powrócić do życia.

Każda rana, której doznała powoli zaczynała znikać. Pozostał tylko zakrwawiony, pielęgniarski kubraczek. Wiedział, że przemiana nastąpi niedługo, a wtedy poprosi ją, żeby się pożywiła i... i przyjaźniła się z nim na wieki. Traktował ją jak młodszą siostrę, choć ukończyła dwadzieścia sześć lat.

Wampiry nie spały, co raczej wydaje się być dość oczywiste, zwłaszcza, że są istotami nocy, natomiast potrafiły medytować w taki sposób, że w bezruchu, skupieniu mogły przesiedzieć wiele godzin, a nawet kilkanaście dób - dopóki głód zbytnio im nie doskwierał. Nawet wtedy ich słuch był bardzo wrażliwy.

Dean właśnie medytował, czekając aż Charlie się odrodzi.

Usłyszał nagle gwałtowne nabranie powietrza do płuc. To już. Ocknął się i zerknął na Charlie. Przerażona. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, zakrwawione. Metaliczny zapach bardzo drażnił ją w nozdrza. Rozejrzała się.

\- Dean? Dean, co się stało? Dlaczego... tu jestem?

Wszystko jej wyjaśnił. Na początku była na niego wściekła. Biła go, płakała, natomiast pożywiła się. Miała zbyt wiele planów do zrealizowania, by umrzeć ot tak. Mimo to złość na Deana trwała trzy lat. Tyle musiał czekać, aż jej temperament odpuści i pozwoli się spotkać z nim z powrotem.

Od tamtego czasu byli praktycznie nierozłączni, a hobby rudej stało się wymierzanie sprawiedliwości. Ukróciła żywot setkom pedofilów, morderców, gwałcicielów, oszustów, damskich bokserów, z czego duża część była... księżmi. Gardziła chrześcijaństwem. Skończyła to robić, gdy wynaleziono komputery. Rzuciła nałóg zabijania i podjęła się kolejnej pasji. Był to rok 1946. Wtedy ich drogi nieco się rozeszły. Ruda pomagała w pracach naukowych, pochłonęło ją to całkowicie. Natomiast nie udała się do matki. Zabrakło jej odwagi.

Zatem jego szczęście było praktycznie nie do opisania. Zabrał ją od razu do pobliskiego fast fooda. Czasem lubił poczuć znów smak ludzkiego jedzenia.

\- Opowiadaj co się z Tobą działo - poprosił - ile się nie widzieliśmy?

\- Dokładnie siedemdziesiąt dwa lata. Nosiłeś wtedy włosy ulizane na żel i ubierałeś się bardzo elegancko. Widzę, że dwudziesty pierwszy wiek Ci nie służy. Wyglądasz jak typowe łobuzy - cały czas mierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Ta... Ty masz grzywkę. I wciąż nosisz spodnie - wyszczerzył się - Skąd wiedziałaś, że będę w Shepherd's Peak?

\- Nie wiedziałam. Znalazłam twojego instagrama.

Skrzywił się i nieco zawstydził. Tylko przed nią taki był. Dodawał tam zdjęcia z imprez, jak pił, czasem jak używał czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że Dean Winchester skończy na jakiejś dennej aplikacji o nicku 'sexyimpala67'.

\- Charls, nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Muszę być autentyczny i tyle - zaśmiał się.

\- Długo tu jesteś?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Zacząłem szkołę we wrześniu, ale zamierzam nie zdać ostatniej klasy, by trochę tu jeszcze pobyć. Na uczelnie się nie wybieram, więc mogę tu bez problemu zostać jakieś... Osiem lat.

\- Niezły plan - pochwaliła go.

Wymieniali się nowinkami, które wydarzyły się w ich życiu. Charlie wdała się w kilka poważniejszych związków, chwaliła się tym jak bardzo przyczyniła się do emancypacji kobiet w niektórych miejscach na świecie... Zrobiła tak wiele. Praktycznie wszystko co chciała robić za życia.

\- Nic bym nie zrobiła, gdyby nie to - pokazała magiczny naszyjnik, dzięki któremu mogła chodzić za dnia. Dean miał taką bransoletę, a jego brat pierścień. Wszystkie z kamieniem adularowym, inaczej księżycowym, na który został rzucony czar. Co gorsza znalezienie takiego minerału wcale nie było proste.  Pływy oceanu wyrzucają na brzeg najlepsze okazy takich kamieni księżycowych w momencie, gdy Słońce i Księżyc są w związku szczególnie harmonijnym, występującym raz na dwadzieścia jeden lat ( trzy siedmioletnie cykle Księżyca ). Niebrzydka błyskotka i niezwykle trudna w wykonaniu. Potrzebna była osoba władająca magią na zaawansowanym poziomie.

\- Wiem. Dobra sprawa - zgodził się z nią od razu.

Dostali jedzenie i od razu zaczęli je jeść.

\- Więc czym sobie zasłużył biedny pan Foreman? - Dean w końcu zapytał.

\- Hm... Nie miałam się gdzie zatrzymać. Byłam głodna, a on mieszkał bardzo blisko Anchorage. Przechodząc obok jego domu usłyszałam wrzaski. Okazało się, że od wielu lat bije swoją żonę. Nie spodobało mi się to. Użyłam perswazji, by się powiesił, ale wcześniej się z nim troszkę pogoniłam.

Pokręcił głową. Odkąd ją znał była dzika i szalona, ale również bystra.

\- Ale taka pokazówka przed szkołą?

\- Wiedziałam, że się tym zainteresujesz. Po prostu dobrze Cię znam.

Gdy zjedli, przeszli się miastem.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że tak bardzo zmieni się to miasto - zagadnęła go.

\- Wiesz, dużo dałem, by to miasto się rozrosło. Wściekłbym się, gdyby Ci ludzie to spaprali - parsknął. To była prawda. Dean przybył tu pewnego razu i dołożył się hojnie na rozbudowę ratusza, ubojni... Uznano go za bohatera miasta, oddano sporą działkę na skraju lasu, gdzie własnymi rękoma (tak właściwie rękoma robotników) wybudował rezydencję Winchesterów.

Dwóch, bo zawsze za nim łaził ten głupi dzieciak, jego brat Sammy.

\- Zmartwiłeś się - zauważyła, nic przed nią nie mogło się ukryć.

\- Tak... - skręcili na aleję Fergusa MacLeoda, jedną z najstarszych ulic. Była bardzo malownicza, wszędzie rosły drzewa, stawiano rabatki z kwiatami. Wybudowano też tu wiele kamienic, gdzie ich parter zazwyczaj dzierżyli jacyś biznesmeni - Nie jestem sam. Jest tutaj, w Shepherd's Peak i zatruwa mi życie. Mój cudowny, młodszy braciszek - rozbrzmiała gorycz w jego głosie.

\- Jest trochę sztywny, ale on również cierpiał przez ojca - odparła bez zastanowienia.

\- Nie zaczynaj tego tematu, bo i tak nie będę odpowiadał - warknął sucho i zacisnął szczękę. Do jego nozdrzy dostał się słodki zapach wypieków. Przechodzili obok cukierni, jednej z najstarszych w mieście. Należała do starszej pani, której dzieci szukały szczęścia w Anchorage.

\- Ej, Dean. Zobacz ten chłopak wygląda jakby nigdy nic nie jadł - zażartowała, wskazując na czarnowłosego, siedzącego przy małym stoliczku. Musiała zmienić temat, by ocieplić nieco piegowatego. Odkąd go poznała był takim... Zamkniętym w sobie pierożkiem, którego trzeba było zachęcać do okazywania uczuć i szczerości, by ukazał swoje smakowite wnętrze.

Zielonooki zerknął w wielką, wystawową szybę, gdzie ułożono na ozdobnych, srebrnych talerzach babeczki, muffinki, ciasteczka. Nieco głębiej był chłopak, o którym mówiła Charlie. Widział jedynie jego profil.

\- Ta... rzeczywiście - skomentował jedynie i dalej spacerowali po mieście.  
Dziwnie. Nie widział go tu wcześniej.

Ciekawe kim był.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamy już drugi rozdział ^^ koniecznie dajcie znać co sądzicie. Podoba Wam się taka odsłona Deana? Casa? Charlie? Czekamy na opinie.  
> Zapraszam też Was do siebie i na pozostałe wspaniałe fiki winchestersoul  
> pozdrawiam za siebie i za nią! do następnego.


	3. Jesteście parą?

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem, Dean zabrał Charlie do swojej posiadłości. 

\- Nie wiele się tu zmieniło - przyznała, rozglądając się po staroświeckim salonie - Właściwie nic, z wyjątkiem tego, że masz elektryczność. 

\- A po co cokolwiek tu zmieniać? Czas w tym miejscu nie płynie, a elektryczność jest, bo jakoś musieli mi podłączyć internet - zauważył. 

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, podchodząc do zdjęcia stojącego w ramce, tuż nad kominkiem. 

\- Ah, 1941 - powiedziała - ależ Ci dobrze było w mundurze, wiesz? Wyglądałeś bardzo dojrzale. Teraz wyglądasz jak... 

\- Charlie, już proszę, zamilcz - poprosił rozbawiony. Podszedł do barku, gdzie po przygotowaniu dwóch szklanek, nalał whisky - napijmy się.

Wznieśli mały toast za ich przyjaźń i rozsiedli się na kanapie. Dean dolał im alkoholu.

\- Kogo ja widzę - odezwał się Sam, wkraczając do pomieszczenia w nienagannej fryzurze zaczesanej do tyłu, ubrany w ciemną koszulę i gładkie, prawdopodobnie satynowe spodnie. Na lewym nadgarstku nosił zegarek - Największa morderczyni późnych lat czterdziestych, będąca na ustach całej Ameryki. 

\- Sammy, największy kutas od momentu własnych narodzin, witaj - sztucznie się do niego wyszczerzyła, on jedynie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Odchrząknął i podszedł do nich. Trzymał w ręku kryształowy kielich, który wyglądał dość ekstrawagancko, znajdowała się w nim oczywiście krew, którą regularnie spuszczał ze swoich ofiar. 

\- Dean, powiedz jej, żeby lepiej wyhamowała swój niewyuczony język. Wciąż nie rozumiem jak to się stało, że kobiety mają tyle samo praw co mężczyźni - prychnął i napił się.

\- Że co proszę? - uniosła brew, wciąż nie wierzyła w to, jakim dupkiem był Sam, bądź jakiego zgrywał. Po prostu zachowywał się jak pomyleniec.

\- Charlie, nie dawaj się mu, przecież wiesz, że robi to specjalnie. Szuka atencji odkąd go znam - skrzywił się i prychnął. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na brata, by wiedzieć jaką ma minę. Nadęta, pusta, głupia. 

Nienawidził go od zawsze, jak tylko matka powiedziała mu, że...

\- Masz rację, Dean. Jestem ponadto - rzuciła, odgarniając włosy w bardzo protekcjonalny sposób. Żyłki pod jej oczami znacznie się uwidoczniły, zawsze tak miała, gdy się denerwowała, ale Samowi o to właśnie chodziło. Zostawił ich samych, śmiejąc się na odchodnym - Wiesz co? Jeśli Ty go nie zabijesz, to ja w końcu to zrobię. 

\- Gdyby to było takie proste Charls. Poza tym ignoruję go odkąd tu za mną przylazł. Uciąłbym jaja temu, kto go zmienił. Jest bezczelny jak jego matka, durny i brutalny jak ojciec i...

\- Dean. Ustaliliśmy, że nie będziesz do tego wracał. Miałeś wyprzeć się tych wspomnień już dawno temu - skarciła go.

\- Tak, ale...

\- O nie. Nie ma żadnego "ale". Macie tu jakieś dobre imprezy? Czy te twoje foteczki na instagramie to zwykły photoshop? - zmieniła zwinnie temat, wywołując na jego twarzy uśmiech. 

\- Imprezy? Tutaj ich bez liku - wyszczerzył się. 

* * *

 

Gabriel w swoim mieszkaniu wygospodarował dla Casa mały kącik. Nie był przygotowany na przyjazd brata, dlatego chłopak na razie musiał spać na kanapie. Dał mu świeżą pościel, szczoteczkę do zębów i opróżnił kilka półek w szafie, by zmieściły się jego ubrania. Niestety nie wszystko nadawało się do noszenia, bo kilka rzeczy było podartych. 

\- Muszę cię zabrać na zakupy - oznajmił Gabriel wyjmując kolejną bluzkę z torby brata. - Nie pozwolę ci się pokazywać w czymś takim w tym mieście, narobisz mi wstydu - parsknął i spojrzał na brata. Tamten zmierzył go jedynie wzrokiem, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Mi to obojętne - przyznał. On nic nie ruszał, bo brat posadził go na tej kanapie przebranego już w piżamę, dał mu kubek z gorącą herbatą i kazał odpoczywać. Bolało go żebro, a lekarz, u którego byli tuż po pracy Gabe'a kazał mu się nie schylać i nie nosić ciężkich rzeczy. Został też owinięty specjalną opaską, która miała uciskać jego klatkę piersiową tak, by żebro spokojnie mogło się zrosnąć. Było bardzo niewygodne i nie miał pojęcia, jak w tym zaśnie.

\- Mimo to wystroję cię tak, że żaden facet ci się nie oprze - poruszył zabawnie brwiami w stronę młodszego brata, na co Cas zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przyjechałem tu po to, by szukać sobie... Chłopaka - wiadomym było, że Castiel był gejem, jego brat zaś był biseksualny. Przez orientację bruneta wyszło wiele nieprzyjemnych sytuacji w ich domu, których chłopak nie za bardzo chciał wspominać. Tak naprawdę nie miał czego wspominać, bo prawie nic z jego przeszłości nie było tego warte. Sam ból i okrucieństwo. 

Pamiętał dobrze moment, w którym ojciec dowiedział się, że Cas jest homo. Brunet miał swojego pierwszego chłopaka. Był przystojny, miał brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy, był nieco wyższy od niego. Zaczęło się od zwykłego cześć na korytarzu w szkole, aż pewnego dnia tamten pocałował go. Mówił, że już od dawna nie mógł się oprzeć tym niebieskim oczom. Cas ukrywał przed nim sytuację w domu, nie lubił, gdy ludzie o tym wiedzieli, nie chciał, żeby się nad nim litowano. To było najgorsze, dlatego ukrywał każdy siniak, każdy bolący mięsień. Tamtego dnia było wspaniale, przeżyli swój pierwszy raz i chłopak odprowadził go pod dom. Pocałował go, a ojciec zobaczył to przez okno. 

Reszty nie chciał pamiętać, bo to była z jego najbardziej kompromitujących rzeczy jakie przeżył.

\- Nie marudź - odezwał się Gabriel i złożył na półce ostatnie ubranie. Schował do szafy torbę podróżną i usiadł obok brata. - Jak się czujesz, lepiej trochę? - zapytał tym razem troskliwie.

\- Bywało lepiej - przyznał, chociaż nie pamiętał, kiedy tak było. - Chociaż tu jestem bezpieczny.

Blondyn siedział chwilę w ciszy i w końcu wstał. podszedł do regału z książkami i wyjął jedną, po czym wrócił do Casa i mu ją podał.

\- To notes. Kiedyś chciałem pisać coś, nie wiem, jakieś przepisy, ale... - zagryzł wargę. - Może bardziej tobie się przyda.

Brunet nie za bardzo zrozumiał o co chodzi i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po co?

\- No... Mógłbyś w taki sposób się... Oczyścić? - westchnął. - Chodzi mi, że mógłbyś zacząć pisać jakby... Pamiętnik. Wiesz, opisać wspomnienia, żeby je zostawić na tych kartkach, opisywać co się dzieje i... nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami.

Cas patrzył na niego bardzo intensywnie i w końcu pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na notes, który trzymał w ręku. Miał czarną, skórzaną okładkę. W środku jedna pierwsza strona była wyrwana, możliwe, że to był jakiś nieudany przepis Gabriela. Dotknął dłonią pustej strony i zagryzł słabo wargę. Może brat miał rację? Może to by był dobry pomysł, by zapomnieć o niektórych sprawach i zacząć wszystko od nowa?

\- Mógłbym - przyznał i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dzięki Gabe, za wszystko.

* * *

 

Charlie i Dean imprezowali całą noc. Przygarnęli do siebie jakąś piękną nastolatkę, z której czerpali wiele przyjemności. Oczywiście mowa tu o krwi. Nie zabili jej, piegowaty przechodził już wiele etapów w swoim życiu i teraz był okres, w którym nie zabijał ludzi. Poza tym Shepherd's Peak to na tyle mało miasteczko, że zniknięcie jednej osoby nie uszłoby płazem. 

Następnego dnia Dean postanowił trochę zregenerować siły, pomedytować. Charlie nie znosiła bierności i wybrała się na miasto. Odwiedziła znów aleję MacLeoda, kierując się do cukierni. Skoro tamten chłoptaś się tak zajadał wypiekami i słodyczami, ona również chciała z tego skorzystać. Była niesamowitym smakoszem, choć sama absolutnie nie potrafiła gotować. Nigdy nie obsługiwała kuchenki, a co dopiero patelni czy garnka. Wyzwoliła się od kury domowej już jako dziecko. Dla Deana, Charls to najbardziej nietypowa kobieta na świecie i najcudowniejsza jednocześnie. 

Weszła do cukierni, drzwi zahaczyły o maleńki dzwoneczek, wydając z siebie dźwięk. O dziwo nikogo nie było o tej porze, dochodziła jedenasta.

\- Dzień dobry! - zawołała radośnie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach - Cóż to za cudowny zapach miodu i kakao! Moje dwa ulubione smaki chyba od dzieciństwa. No, nie licząc zapachu książek, ale co tam.

Gabriel chcąc w jakiś sposób uchronić młodego przed rozmyślaniem na tematy, które tak naprawdę nie dawały mu nic dobrego, poprosił go, żeby mu pomagał dzisiaj w pracy. Akurat wyrabiał ciasto na bułeczki miodowe, gdy usłyszał klientkę. Chwycił w dłonie ścierkę i wycierając w nią dłonie wszedł do izby głównej sklepu. 

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się, nie znał jej, ale biła od niej niesamowita aura - Co do miodu, piekę kolejną partię miodowych bułek, a kakao... Cóż, dostanie tu pani najlepsze kakao w promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil!

Podeszła do gablotki ze słodyczami.

\- Wzięłabym najlepiej wszystko - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Mój przyjaciel kocha placki. Sprzedajesz jakieś? - przeszła od razu na "Ty", nie znosiła tych grzeczności, ani ograniczeń, były zbędne i często utrudniały kontakt ludziom. 

Po co się tłamsić w miłych słówkach, skoro od razu można mówić bezpośrednio i wprost? 

\- I koniecznie posmakuje kakao, można na wynos? - zapytała.

Cas słysząc klientkę wychylił się z ciekawości. Chciał zobaczyć, jak brat obsługuje ją i robi kakao. Lubił patrzeć jak Gabriel pracował, chłopak robił to z uśmiechem na twarzy i pasją w oczach. Widać po nim było, że uwielbiał to co robił.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zapytał brata zerkając na rudowłosą.

Charlie od razu mierząc chłopca, który wyszedł również z zaplecza. Przyglądała mu się z wielkim zaciekawieniem, na dodatek pachniał równie słodko co ten ekspedient. Wtedy on również na nią spojrzał.

\- Nie trzeba, Cassie.

\- Ależ masz piękne oczy! - powiedziała od razu z wielką ekscytacją, chwila to był chyba ten sam typ, co zajadał się w dniu wczorajszym pączkami - Niesamowite. Mój przyjaciel ma straszną słabość do niebieskich, ale jest trochę dupkiem, ale mniejsza. Piękne. Jesteście parą?-zagadnęła.

Castiel się zarumienił i parsknął.

\- Nie, nie, nie, jesteśmy braćmi - odpowiedział natychmiast brunet.

\- Wow, nie wyglądacie w ogóle - przyznała. 

Gabriel z uśmiechem spakował placek dla Charlie i zrobił kakao w papierowym kubku z logiem cukierni. Położył wszystko na ladzie.

\- Razem z rabatem będzie dwanaście dolarów - uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Jestem zaszczycona - zachichotała i przekazała gotówkę złotowłosemu - A Ty jesteś wprost do schrupania - puściła oczko Castielowi i opuściła lokal. Gabe od razu pokręcił głową rozbawiony.

\- Ależ z niej wariatka - odezwał się blondyn - Od razu widać, że jest homo, swój swego czuje - wyszczerzył się, na co brunet zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

Wrócili do robienia bułeczek. 

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę nie wyglądamy jak rodzeństwo? - nagle odezwał się Gabriel, wstawiając już gotową partię wypieków do piekarnika.

\- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. 

\- Znaczy wiesz - zaczął - Ty jesteś taki ciemny, ja jasny.

\- Przestań, to nie ma znaczenia - poprosił Cas - Zawsze będziesz moim bratem.

Niższy chłopak nieco posmutniał i skinął głową. Karał się w myślach za to co zrobił mu, że go zostawił, choć chciał mu to wynagrodzić, pomóc zacząć od nowa. 

Castiel nie zasłużył na życie, jakie miał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, w końcu dodajemy rozdział :D  
> Jak wam się podoba? Razem z @mishati mamy nadzieję, że przypadło wam do gustu.  
> Zapraszamy też do innych naszych prac na naszych profilach!  
> Pozdrawiamy xx

**Author's Note:**

> Kochani, oto pierwszy rozdział naszego (mojego i @mishati) Destielowego fanfiction! Mamy nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i będziecie czytać ^^  
> Zapraszamy was też do czytania naszych innych prac ;)  
> Czekamy na kudosy i komentarze!  
> Pozdrawiamy i do następnego xx


End file.
